Kingdom Hearts: Another Universe
by BlackDarkness234
Summary: Sora still has a job left to do, find the door of light and reveal it's powers. King Mickey sends the gang to another universe to find it. They meet many new people such as Inuyasha, Naruto,Zatch & Kiyo, Sailormoon and many more! :Had to change rating O.O
1. Finding King Mickey and Riku

There are a few mistakes so plez excuse it until i can correct it! Gabby

"Remember Sora, you are the one who will open the door"

What does that mean? Sora thought and thought what that meant to him. Though, he could not figure it out. What will this door do? Sora, Donald and Goofy we're after Pluto after he told them he knew the way to King Mickey. Sora was thinking on the way what he might do when he got there. After he had found this "Door to the Light," What kind of damage would it do to this universe? Most importantly, will it destroy the darkness completely? Sora got too caught up in his thoughts and began to slow down while running after Pluto. "Come on Sora!" Goofy yelled. Sora quickly jumped from his thoughts and began running fast again. Sora's final thoughts were "What is the Door of Light?"

Although the gang was looking for King Mickey and Riku, King Mickey and Riku were looking for the gang. "How far do you think they went?" asked Riku. "I don't think too far." responded King Mickey.

"So what is this Door of Light anyway?" asked Riku.

"It's a door of unbinding light. It is said to banish all the darkness in other universes, including the leftover darkness here."

"Universes?"

"Yes, there are many other universes that still need to be banished by the darkness. I've been thinking maybe in one of the universes there might be the door to the light. Once we open it, all the darkness that's been unleashed may disappear in all the universes."

"So who are you depending on to do it?"

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"So you're depending on Sora and his other friends to find the door and open it?"

"Yes and no, I believe Sora can go to another universe and find the door to the light. Though, I'm not too certain he will find it."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

With that they began to look for the gang again. They began to look for the gang again. Riku began to get deep thoughts. He was worried that because his heart once belonged to darkness it might be swallowed by the heartless. Though, if he didn't travel to other universes, it won't be swallowed. He began to stop thinking with a relieved sigh, focusing on the road ahead.

When Sora closed the door of Kingdom Hearts, all was restored. Everyone returned to their worlds as they once were. It was obvious, everyone still remembered their hero, Sora. Although, out of everyone… there was a girl… who missed him the most, Kairi. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka returned to Destiny Islands and often played more than usual. Unfortunately, while they play, Kairi sat very unhappy. She always gazed out towards sea. Hoping Riku and Sora will come back one day. "What if I never see them again?" she though. Selphie always tried her best to cheer Kairi up, but every attempt failed. Selphie thought it was love for Sora and Riku that kept her hoping. She thought like always, it was so romantic.

"Tell me Kairi, how do you keep hope?"

"Well, you just have to believe."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to just believe…. I believe Sora and Riku will come home some day. Then we can all be together again. Just the way it was before everything happened."

"Well, you keep on believing. If you ever get lonely just come to me. Don't worry either, Wakka and Tidus will take good of you. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks a lot Selphie."

Kairi began to look out towards the sea again. She wished there was something she can do. She wished she could still travel to other worlds. Then, she wished she could travel like Riku and Sora.

As Riku and King Mickey began to search for the gang again, they saw something black heading towards them. Riku squinted his eyes looking forward trying to identify the object. : What is that?" Riku demanded to know. "Good question." said King Mickey. The object got closer, closer and that's when they identified the object. It was a man in a heavy black hooded coat. "Who are you?" asked Riku. "I am the one who will open the door; he said in a deep voice, I am the key to the door of light." Riku and Mickey began to think stupid. They thought Ansem changed or something. They thought he was under that coat. "Ansem?" asked Riku and King Mickey. "I am the one who seeks the light other than the darkness; I am the praised of all worlds and universes. I find the darkness and destroy it" he said.

"Who are you!" asked Riku again.

"I am the seeker of light. I will find it and use all of it."

"What! You're crazy! You can't use all the light! The universes need it to destroy the darkness!"

Poor Child, you do not even know how the light works. Your knowledge is too unsuperior to mine. I will find the light... and use it all for myself."

Riku looked at Mickey then looked back. Though, the man vanished, like in thin air! Riku kept becoming angry and kept thinking. Why wouldn't he tell me who he was? Why is after the light? Is he going to use it for evil? Of course, you can't use it for evil. Or can you? "We'll have to take a new direction now." said King Mickey.

"Where are we going now?" asked Riku.

"My kingdom, we'll have to look for Sora later."

"Of course, that's why I'm a king."

"I've could of thought of that." joked Riku.

Riku was confused to how the light worked anyway. So many things to understand. The only way to understand is to go to another universe… along side with Sora.

A few hours later, Pluto was sniffing the ground. "Pluto, are you sure you know where you are going?" asked Goofy. Pluto stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. Then he sniffed the ground again. "I don't think so." Sora said. "So you mean…We're lost!" exclaimed Donald. They all looked at each other and sighed. They figured now, they'll never find them. "There got to be a faster way to find them." announced Sora. "Let's think like the King then, said Goofy, if I were the King where would I go?" They thought and thought and thought. Then something came to Donald's and Goofy's minds. "The kingdom!" they shouted in unison. Sora became confused. "Kingdom?" asked Sora. "Yeah, before we met you, we belonged to a kingdom." explained Donald. "The king might be there." said Goofy. Sora wondered if Riku was with King Mickey. He was so excited of finding him, he wasn't even sure if Riku was with him. "Do you think Riku is with him?" asked Sora. Donald and Goofy said in unison. "Of course he is!" Sora's face lit up cheerfully. "Don't ever worry, we will find Riku." said Goofy. With that, the gang began to run towards the kingdom. Hoping to see King Mickey…and Riku.

To be continued…


	2. Riku? Is that you?

Sry ppls I got caught up with some other stuff , here is pt 2. Oh yeah, Make sure you buy Kingdom Hearts 2! Oh yea, there are a few mistakes so please disreguard. There might not be so just tell me if there are

As soon as King Mickey and Riku got to the castle, Riku looked in awe. "This where you live?" asked Riku. King Mickey felt great and gave great pride to his castle. "Yeah." responded Mickey. "It beats my island by a long shot." Said Riku. Mickey went up to the doorbell and rung. The bell gave a funny Jingle Bell tone and then it died. Riku looked at Mickey. "He-he got to get that doorbell fixed." Said Mickey and reminding himself. The door open and the people of the castle were at the door. "Welcome home King Mickey!" the people shouted and cheered in unison. Mickey waved to his people, blowing out kisses and giving out hugs. Riku followed after Mickey after he was done. Inside the throne awaited the worried Queen Minnie for Mickey's arrival. She had been so very worried. "Mickey!" she shouted as she saw Mickey come through the door. She ran up to him and hugged him. "How are ya Minnie?" he asked curiously. "I'm doing great. I just wanted to know if you were alright." explained Minnie. Everyone knew that Minnie worried about Mickey more than anybody else in the castle. Mickey laughed then nodded. "No heartless was taken my heart." He shouted confidently. Mickey often loved talking about how brave he was against the heartless. "Is that what they were! They take hearts?" asked the worried and curious Minnie. Mickey tried his best to calm Minnie down. "Don't worry, they're gone now." said Mickey. Minnie sighed in relief. Hopefully, she knew Mickey wouldn't do anything that dangerous again! "Where's Donald?" asked Daisy. Daisy was often worried about Donald. Umm….he…."stuttered Mickey. He didn't know what to tell Daisy. "Donald is catching up. He was tired so he decided to rest." Riku said. Daisy just starred at Riku. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Riku." Riku said. "Are you a heartless?" the paranoid Minnie said. "No." said Riku. Minnie sighed relieved and then remembered what she was suppose to tell Mickey. "Mickey, Chip and Dale have been working on a new kind of ship. The ships go to different universes." Explained Minnie. "Great to hear." Mickey said. "Let's go and check them out." Riku demanded. "Okay, let's go." Mickey replied. Riku and Mickey began to head towards the Gummi Room. Hopefully, Riku would not be afraid to go to another universe.

As soon as they got to the castle, Sora studied the huge building. He'd never seen anything so huge before, let alone so beautiful. Sora then remembered something. The castle he saw when he went to the deep jungle. The castle Jane showed them when he was trying to understand what Tarzan meant. Maybe he was seeing a vision when he looked at the picture. Though, he could just be imagining things. "This is your castle?" he asked curious. "Yupers, this is the castle we lived in before we met you." Goofy explained. "Who would've thought it?" joked Donald. : I was just thinking. This place looks so familiar." Sora said. "Aw, you're just delusional." Joked Donald again. "No, I mean it!" Sora exclaimed. Goofy interrupted the conversation. "Well, should we go in?" asked Goofy. Sora was afraid but became confident after remembering that Riku was with King Mickey, well might be. "Let's go!" shouted Sora. With high intentions, they entered the castle.

When Riku and Mikey began to walk down to the Gummi room he stopped at the end of the stairs. "What's wrong?" Mickey asked. "I was just wondering. When I was battling Sora at Hollow Bastion, I had stolen the KeyBlade from him. The KeyBlade returned back to Sora. I think it meant, my heart was weaker than his. Though, it was so strong from when I took it from him. I don't understand why it got weaker. Mickey put his hand on his shoulder.

"When you take into the darkness, your heart becomes very weak. They may tell you it's stronger but it's not. The power of darkness is powerful, but the light in your heart is stronger. Darkness consumed your heart and that's why it went back to Sora because his heart was filled with eternal light. If your heart gives into the light, you will surely become even with Sora's heart.

"Maybe. I don't think my heart can take anymore stress. From darkness or the light. I keep having bad visions. Visions that one day my heart will be swallowed by darkness."

"All you have to do is believe. No one can swallow your heart as long as you protect it. If you follow the darkness, hold on to the light you got in your heart. If you have no darkness, then you'll be just fine. Don't let any demon or monster tell you different."

"Okay."

Riku began to follow Mickey into the Gummi Room. Riku knew it was going to be another long adventure before he can finally rest.

Goofy, Donald and Sora entered the throne as they saw Minnie and Daisy discussing how they were going to leash down Mickey and Donald for now on. "Hey ya Minnie and Daisy!" yelled Goofy. "Goofy, Donald, glad you're home safe and sound." Said Minnie. Donald went up to hug Daisy and he kissed her on the cheek. "You haven't been seeing anyone else behind my back have you?" asked Daisy. "Oh heavens, No!" exclaimed Donald. "Hello again Riku. Come back up with Mickey?" asked Minnie. "I'm not Riku. My name is Sora, said Sora, You've seen Riku?"

"Why yes, he went down to the Gummi room with Mickey."

"Really?"

"Really."

"We got to go to wherever that is. Oh yeah and nice meeting you."

"Did you forget about me?" asked Daisy. She hated when she was left out. "And you are?" asked Sora. "My name is Daisy." Said Daisy. Sora began to figure out Daisy didn't like to be left out. "Anyway, you better be careful about how you travel to different universes." Explained Daisy. "Let's go guys." Sora said. Then they began to head towards the Gummi room. Sora was hoping Riku would still remember him and they were still friends.

As they both entered the room, Chip and Dale was telling Mickey about the structures and uses of the ship. They told them it includes five seats so more people can go. Chip and Dale also told King Mickey and Riku about the structure and how it would handle against the heartless. The damage would take pretty big. Though the guns were bigger and greater so if they just kept shooting them down then they wouldn't have a problem with getting to another universe. Though, they still had a problem with it getting to the universe with those impassible walls. The impassible walls won't let them get through to the next universe. It was probably laid out with a wall stronger than those impassible walls. Chip and Dale decided to give the ship a warp world cube which was stronger than the warp cube Cid gave them. The warp world cube would drive through the walls like a ghost. They hadn't given it a try but they were sure it would get it through them walls. "So you saying this ship can get through the impassible walls now?" asked Mickey. Chip and Dale nodded, and then they went into the ship to make sure the ignition was alright and ready to go. "Are you sure that the universe will have the door to the light?" asked Riku. If he said that then obviously he had ignored what King Mickey said earlier. "No, I'm not sure. It may have the door to the light but I'm not sure. Still, if it doesn't we need to close and seal all the keyholes that haven't been sealed in the worlds." Said Mickey. "Fine, I'll come along." Riku said. "What made you think you wasn't?" Mickey said and joked. Chip and Dale started the ignition and confirmed that it was ready to go. "Let's go." Riku said. As soon as they were heading for the ship Sora, Donald and Goofy headed through the door of the Gummi room. Riku and Mickey looked back at the gang. Sora just stared at Riku and said. "Riku? Is that you?"


	3. On our Way!

"Riku? Is that you?" Sora said as he starred at him. Riku walked up to Sora. "It's nice to finally see you again." said Riku. Sora just starred at Riku. After all this adventure and worry, he finally got to see Riku. "Yeah, your right." said Sora. Sora smiled then put his arms around the back of his head. Donald and Goofy began chatting with King Mickey.

"So what were you doing anyway?" asked Goofy.

"The stars were going out and eventually I found out it was worlds that were disappearing."

"Though, I quite don't get the whole world vanishing thing yet."

"Well basically, all the keyholes were unlocked. That meant that the darkness would get into the keyhole and basically get into the core of the world and destroy it."

"Was our keyhole ever locked?" asked Donald.

"We never found it. Even if we did, the darkness can't touch our core of our world"

"Well that's some good news." Donald said.

Riku was wondering where Kairi was. "Where's Kairi?" asked Riku. "Well she." Sora stuttered. He was afraid to tell Riku what happened to her. He thought he would not believe him. "She uh…she… uh… she-"Sora began to say again but then interrupted by Riku. "She what!" he exclaimed. "She went back to the island. Though, I'm not sure if she made it back safely." Sora explained in the most truthful way he could. "You're lying to me. This is a joke. She's probably standing in the doorway ready to surprise me. "I'm not lying to you. It's the truth. Everybody went back to there worlds. Everything returns back to normal once I and Mickey shut the door." Explained Sora. "Are you serious?" asked Riku. "I'm afraid he is, Mickey said, everybody must go back to the worlds they were once born of. If they don't then they are trapped in space." Riku starred at Sora then looked down to the ground and sighed. "It's okay Riku, once everything is done and over with you can finally go home and see her." Mickey said. That cheered Riku up a bit but he stilled hoped Kairi was home safely.

Chip and Dale then told Sora, Donald and Goofy the same thing about the ship. How it worked, what it did, and what kind of ship it was. "What should we name the ship?" asked Goofy. "How about Wise Magic?" asked Donald. "No, I like Strength Within." Said Goofy. "Kingdom Balance is better." Said Riku. "What are you talking about? That doesn't make sense!" Sora shouted. "I didn't here you make up one." Riku replied. "Fine, I like Key Hearts!" Sora exclaimed. "Mine's doesn't make any sense?" Riku replied sharply. That's when everyone began to argue over what to name the ship. Chip and Dale just starred then that's when Mickey shouted. "Stop!" Everyone stayed quiet. Mickey then began to think. That's when he thought of a name that they all will like. Everyone Counts! "Everyone Counts!" Mickey shouted. "That's a good name." Sora said. Everyone agreed on the name. "Let's be on our way then." said Sora. They all got into the ship and saw the improvements. "They really have outdone themselves." Goofy said. "I'll say!" Donald replied. Chip and Dale switched on the warp world gummi then got away from the ship. "Ready to launch!" Donald shouted. Chip and Dale opened the gate in front of them. Donald pushed the button and shouted. "Blast off!" The down arrow appeared in front of them and the gate under them opened. They fell through until they reached in space. They began to fly up, up, up and through space. Heading to the universe above them.

Back on Destiny Islands, Kairi went back into the secret place to check out the door of the secret place. Looking at the door, she remembered all the bad and horrible things that happened when the door open. She was separated from Sora and Riku and wouldn't find her way to them. Not on her own she couldn't. If she could travel like Sora and Riku then she would but to the fact that she had no way, she would remain on the island and wait for them.

Heading to the next universe wasn't too much of a problem. They were flying safely, no heartless, no big whales, no pirate ships no nothing. Just a peaceful float on the Milky Way, that's until something bad happened. The siren to the ship went off, that meant there was either heartless or there was something heading their way non-related to heartless. "What's going on?" Sora asked. "I knew the peace wouldn't last." Riku sighed. "It's more heartless!" said Goofy. "Get prepared to attack!" Mickey shouted. Donald started to blast the heartless with the laser beams. Each heartless vanished one by one with each hit by the laser beam. In no time they would be done and out of the way. That's when a surprise attack by another heartless hit them by the back. The ship got serverly damaged and began to sink into the closet universe. "We're going down!" Donald shouted and with that they went down, down, down into the universe. "Trying steering the ship to a world!" Riku shouted. Donald steered the ship to a world successfully. The world was called Uchopolis.


	4. The adventure begins

Sry guys. My computer had broke down and I couldn't get anything on here but here it is chap 4. 5 will be on here monday and 6 will be on here thursday. Thanx for your paitence.

Gabby P.s: I still have a lil mistakes please ignore until i can correct.

"That really hurt…" Sora said as he awoke from a deep slumber and a hard fall. He woke up to a strange surroundings of trees on a hill he was on top of. Sora looked at all the others who fell out of the ship and was unconscious.

"Where are we?" he wondered and stood up on his feet. He brushed himself off then looked around again. Sora went to go stand at the edge of the hill where he saw the beautiful sunset just set down. Then he saw a busy city and many tall buildings that looked like he was in the year 5024. He looked over to the right of him and saw a castle that was very tall. He began to wonder if that is where the keyhole to the world he was in would be. For some reason, the keyholes are always in the castles. Riku begun to wake up next, he stretched and yawned then looked around.

"What's this place?" he said unaware Sora was already awake exploring upon the hilltop. He looked up to the edge of the hill and saw Sora standing there looking around. He stood up and brushed himself off and walked up to him. Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder startling him.

"Riku!" Sora said annoyed.

"Eh…don't be such a baby." Riku said. Riku looked around as what he thought also was a 23rd century. Though he failed to notice the castle Sora was looking at.

"This place is weird looking." Sora said. Only because he wasn't used to the big city as he was used to be before he moved near the island. Many seconds later, they heard a rustle in the trees. They both turned around in complete startle as they awaited for whatever who was in the trees to come out. Only to be disappointed by a apple that fell out the tree and hit Goofy in the head that woke him up.

"Ow. That hurt." Goofy complained as he yawned from the small nap he had. He looked up to the tree and rubbed his head.

" Why you had to hit me Mr. Tree?" Goofy asked.

"My apologies." what Goofy thought the tree was saying to him.

"You talk?!" Goofy got up and said. Then a head with very long black hair popped out from below the leaves.

"Of course I do. I am human you know." the head said.

"The tree grew a head!!!" Goofy yelled. The boy laughed then jumped out of the tree with a basket of apples.

"I'm sorry for startling you." the boy said then got the apple that fell on Goofy's head and put it in the basket. Riku and Sora looked at each other then laughed.

"It's quite okay, he is scared by everything." Sora laughed. The boy smiled and then chuckled.

" I was getting apples for a friend of mine's shop. She needed more to sell." the boy explained.

"Speaking of apples…" Goofy reminded himself of how hungry he was.

" Where are my manners? My name is Jasper." Jasper said and smiled.

"My mane is Sora, this is Riku and Goofy. Over there is Donald and Mic- I mean…King Mickey." Sora explained.

"Nice to meet you all. You guys look hungry. You can come to my house and have something to eat. My sister is a whiz at cooking." Jasper said.

" Maybe we shouldn't…." Riku began to say but Sora interrupted.

"We'd be delighted and grateful to come." Sora said as he hung over Riku's neck.

"But Sora…" Riku began to say in a whisper.

"It won't hurt if we stopped to eat. The door will always be there." Sora said in a whisper.

Goofy was ready to go to Jasper's house, so he went over to Donald and Mickey to wake them up.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" Goofy shouted as he shook them to wake them up. He stopped after a minute and they both yawned and stretched as they begun to wake up.

"What happened last night?" Mickey slept talked as he awoke.

"My head hurts." Donald complained. Donald looked up at Jasper and screamed. He ran behind Mickey as he was frightened from the height that Jasper was. Jasper told him he would explain everything to Mickey and Donald when they got to his house. They agreed to listen when they got there.

As Sora and the gang passed through the busy city he saw many tall buildings and cars that passed through. Many business people were walking with suitcases and headed to the tallest buildings. Of course, some are always the head poncho of a tall building on the top floor.

" Is it always this busy?" Goofy asked.

"No, just today. The queen wants extra work done today. You see, this isn't the only part of this world. This is where everyone works. On the other side is where the town resides where everyone lives. Then the last part of the world is where the queen lives. She lives in a giant castle which is guarded heavily and an appointment is far from having with her. My sister tried to make an appointment and it didn't come in till a year later. Though for some reason, I'm her lackey. She likes to call on me and tell me to stop being friendly to everyone. Only because I'm the friendliest in the town." Jasper explained.

" How do you know?" Riku asked.

"They've told me. Even my best friends told m-." he stopped and stuttered to say. The others stopped too. They looked at him and he had a completely blank face. Jasper began to bite his lip and rub his eye a little.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked. Jasper realized his stuttering caught him in a bad time. He wiped his eye and smiled.

"Yes, I'm okay." Jasper said and began to walk again. The rest followed behind him.

A few minutes later they arrived at the townhouses part of the world they were in. Everyone waved hi to Jasper as he walked by them. They started to believe what Jasper said was true. It was like Jasper was famous for discovering a bomb that might of killed the whole town. Jasper first lead them to his friend's shop where it had a bunch of fruits and vegetables. Jasper greeted his friend then put the basket down on the ground. He waved to his friend goodbye knowing that he already had people to attend to then left leading Sora and the others to his house. Jasper finally lead them to his house and opened the door to find his sister cooking.

"Hey Mimi." he greeted her.

"Hey Jasper!" she greeted back running to hug him. Mimi was a nickname for Minami which he called her because she liked being called Mimi. Mimi was structured as a little girl. She was 16 but she looked like she was 7 because of a disease she had and impossible to cure.

"Who are your friends?" Mimi asked.

"This is Sora, Riku, Goofy, Donald, and King Mickey ." Jasper introduced. Mimi looked at Riku and blushed to his cuteness. Sora saw what she was blushing at and then hit Riku in his back. Riku had no idea what he did it for but just looked at Jasper and Mimi.

"Oh! Jasper, the queen wants to see you. She told me to tell you as soon as you got here. "Why does she need to see me now?" Jasper complained. He was sick of being the queen's personal lackey or something. He couldn't understand how she became queen in the first place anyway.

"She says she's needs to talk to you about something about a keyhole." Mimi said then everyone gasped. Jasper scratched his head and shrugs his shoulders.

"Never heard of it. Have you guys?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, that's why we-" Goofy begun to say but Donald covered his mouth.

"Shush!" Donald said.

"We have heard of it but we're not sure what it is." Sora sort of admitted.

"Darn. You could of clued me in on it a little." Jasper said still confused. He wished he knew what the Keyhole was. It sounded like it was important.

"Well anyway, I have to leave. Mimi can you treat these guys to some dinner?" Jasper asked her.

"Sure Jasper. You be safe." Mimi said as she headed back to cooking.

"I will. See you guys later." Jasper said and smiled as he left.

"See you." everyone else said and he shut the door behind him. Mimi was already finished cooking. She had a feeling company was coming somehow.

"Who likes turkey?" She asked.

"We do!!" everyone else shouted starved to death. Mimi put the turkey on the table and passed out plates, forks and knifes. Then she passed out more food which was stuffing, Mac and cheese, yams, and other food that was known as "dinner food". Everyone passed around the food and ate happily. Hopefully, nothing went wrong while they were eating.

At the queen's castle, Jasper followed orders and went up to see her. Jasper hated to go se her. He remembered the pain he felt when he saw her separate him and his best friends. Just to make him suffer for always being so nice. He still hasn't ever forgave her for doing it. The castle was huge. It was so huge you could see it from the hilltop Sora and the gang was once on. The castle had many different rooms to it and that's where she kept her family and the basement had slaves. She kept them to do her dirty work for her. Although, the queen was planning to put him down there. Though, little does Jasper know, the queen has a little crush on him. Jasper arrived at the final room in which the queen resided. He knocked on the door but to the right was a little doorbell. He hated using it because the sound of it was so tacky. It had a "I rule the world" hum to it which made him angry to ring it. Instead he knocked which the queen automatically knew it was him and to be smart, she would answer in the speakerboxx.

"Yes?" she answered to annoy him.

"Cut the crap! You know it's me!" Jasper replied sharply. The queen chuckled a little.

"I'll open the door." she said. Then the giant door opened wide to him. Jasper began to walk forward towards her, knowing he didn't want to. As he approached her throne, he kneeled with respect.

"You needed me your majesty?" Jasper respectfully said.

"Please Jasper. Call me Setsuna." she smiled and said.

"What do you want now?" Jasper said unkneeling.

"Is that anyway to speak to your queen?" she said mercifully. Jasper sighed then looked at her.

"What is it that you wish?" Jasper asked respectfully. Setsuna giggled and then looked at him.

"That's more like it. Now, I need you to run an errand. There's suppose to be a special vistor today. He's here to close the darkness from this world you may say. Darkness is one thing I will tolerate for this world. Don't let him get near the keyhole." She ordered him. Jasper was puzzled and looked it too. He had no idea what a keyhole, netherless what it does too.

"Um.. What is a keyhole?" Jasper asked.

"See! You and this kindness of yours is a mockery to your intelligence!" she shouted. Jasper knew she'd say something like that. He just began to ignore her after some time.

"Whatever." Jasper said.

"A keyhole is a hole holding the core of our world. It's like a lock locking whatever is sealed in it. I need to get to the keyhole but I have no idea where it is. I was hoping you knew." She said.

"No your majesty I don't. I didn't even know what a keyhole was!" Jasper admitted.

"Then keep a good look-out." she said and then smirked.

"Fine." Jasper said then begun to leave. Setsuna smiled then blushed. She loved seeing his face and making him do orders for him.

Later on, Sora and the gang ate everything and was full. They all agreed that Mimi was a great cook.

"Thanks again Mimi. Am I allowed to call you that?" King Mickey asked.

"Sure and no problem." Mimi said. Though, she needed to excuse herself to go and change. She went into her room and closed the door. She walked up to her mirror which was being held by a dresser. She looked in it and saw a black portal in it.

"What is that!" she shouted. Then a small black monster came out of it. Then many and many more came out of it. Mimi screamed in fear of the black creatures. Sora and Riku stood up from Mimi's cry. They ran into her room and saw her in a corner. She pointed to her mirror and they turned their heads to it. They saw the creatures but they knew them as heartless.

"Heartless!!!" Sora shouted. The others got up and ran into the room as well. The adventure has now begun.


End file.
